


I Don’t Believe in Forever

by baby_tangerine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Eurotrip, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don’t know you but I want you, More smut than I though, Rating Might Change, Summer Love, Winter love, cute but sexy, kinda love, vacation hook up, what if that happens in rl, who is Day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_tangerine/pseuds/baby_tangerine
Summary: AU where you know nothing about Kpop, Day6 or Brian Kang and...you just met him one day.This could have happened to any girl Younghyun hooked up during his Europe vacation. If he did, of course.We’ll never know anyways.• It felt like a summer love, when summer is over your life goes back to normal, except it was winter and you never went back to being the same •





	1. Brian

You met him at a coffe shop in Amsterdam. Actually he was the one who met you because you are too shy to approach any stranger, you’re the kind of person that don’t trust anyone and just stick with your old friends.

He was joking around with you as if you had been friends forever.

_He never lied to you_

He just omitted some details about his life. Maybe to protect himself, or even to protect you.

Most surely because he just wanted to be himself in full and avoid that you look for him after your time together, as most guys do.

 

It felt like a summer love, when summer is over your life goes back to normal, except it was winter and you never went back to being the same.

 

 _The air was cold but his smile could warm everything up_.

 

“I’m Brian” he said while smiling, you replied with your name and an even bigger smile.

He told you that he just graduated from Business Administration from some University in Seoul. A true fact indeed.

 

_What do I know about Seoul? I’ve never been in Asia, nor I was planning to_

 

You were just at the middle of your gap year after University and you just didn’t want to settle yet —-not with a person, not with a job—-

You wanted to enjoy your life and live freely for a while. You just had some occasional jobs to live a comfortable life while you were finding yourself.

 

 You never thought he was what you needed at this stage of your life.

 “Come to visit Europe with me, we’ll take the train and let it lead us to the next city” he said through the phone when he called you the next day from his hotel reception.

You guessed that he was feeling better from his hangover.

 

The night before, after he asked you to take a photo of him at that bar, he invited you and your friend to sit with him and his friends. He was obviously tipsy.

There were some empty beer bottles, few glasses of wine and a couple of joints on the table. So you just guessed he wasn’t used to a mix of alcohol and joints.

 

You just thought it was cute how he was flirting with you by asking you to take a photo of him having the rest of his friends there to do so. He even made you take photos with your own phone telling you to send them to him later. He asked for your number but never gave you his back, not that you cared.

 

“Wait, what?” —-wh-, who is this?” you just had woken up and you weren’t fully functional to remember the guy from last night.

 

“Brian. Remember? At the bar? You have some pics of me on your phone” he said jokingly

 

“Sure, what’s up?” _What’s up? Can I die right now? I sound so lame omg_

 

“So....is that a yes?”

 

*silence* (You were so confused, why would an almost stranger invite you to travel with him?)

 

“My friends are returning home and I still want to visit some places in Europe”

“Come with me” he repeated “You told me you wanted to enjoy your free year and I thou-“

 

“Sure sounds like a plan” you say wishing not to regret it later.

 

***

You met at the central train station. He was wearing a dark green long coat and a black t-shirt and black jeans. You tried to look your best at that early time in the morning, for a cute stranger who you’ve only met once.

 

That morning you gave no explanations to your roommates. You only told them you decided to go on a trip and that you needed some time for yourself. You’ll be back soon, you said.

 

_He was wearing the biggest smile you’ve never seen on anyone_

 

He was a stranger, yes, but something about him felt so familiar. He was easy to talk to and he even fell asleep on your shoulder. You were so tired that you didn’t care and just fell asleep next to him too.

 

He had everything planned, all the places he wanted to see were written down in a small notebook he carried.

 

First stop France: _to be more specific Paris_


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at you, smiled big, took your hand and pulled you to follow him.

“I was here once already but I didn’t got to enjoy the city as I wanted , so I’m back here” he explained.

You just went with the flow, following any plan he had. You’ve never been in Paris before so you were excited.

 

“Can we just go to the Eiffel Tower” you blurted when you arrived to Paris.

 

 _It_ _was_ _the_ _evening_ _and_ _the_ _sun_ _was_ _setting_ _down_.

  
“I’ve heard it's so pretty and I want to see it’s lights” you said in a small voice.

He looked at you, smiled big, took your hand and pulled you to follow him.  
It was obvious he’ve been here before. He knew what to do and how to get anywhere. He spoke french too and _you liked it_.

“First lets drop our stuff at the hostel”

  
You booked two beds in a mixed room for 6, gladly there was no one else when you arrived. You left your bags in the lockers and rushed to visit the Tower.

When you arrived it was already late and the lights were glowing.

  
“The sparkling lights start every hour, we just have to wait a few more minutes” he said while looking at it from the distance of Trocadero.

The best view of the whole tower.

It felt like magic when the blue lights started to sparkle, you were in awe looking at it. You felt how he was looking at you looking at the tower. You tried to contain a smile when you noticed it, for the first time you were feeling so special, like you had all the attention of the world.

Five minutes had passed and the spectacle was over, it was then when he grabbed your hand and you both ran down Trocadero to approach the tower.

 _It looked so big and you felt so tiny next to it._  

“Lets go up, the view is amazing” he said while he dragged you to the ticket booth. You just let him.

When you arrived to the top, it felt way colder than it was down. You were shaking despite the fact you had a coat and a big scarf on. It was so windy up there that you started shaking a little.

He disappeared for a few seconds until you saw him approaching with two flutes of champagne in his hands. He was smiling and humming some song you couldn’t recognize.

Something about a _Man in a movie..._

 

“When you’re in Paris you drink champagne” he said while he extended a flute for you before noticing you were freezing. 

You just smiled.

 

He started opening his long coat while he asked you if you were cold. You assented with your head.

It was then when he backhugged you suddenly and covered your body with his open coat. 

You just let him.

 

“Cheers!!! To your first time in Paris, Cheers!!! to fact that I’m not alone in this trip”

“Cheers for this breathtaking view” you replied to him.

 

_And you drank your champagne_

 

Then he suddenly turned you around to face him. He looked at you while smiling - “Thank you for coming”

 

You smiled back but you were very nervous as he was too close and you could feel him breathing on you.

 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, don’t worry” he said while closing the small space that was left between you and him.

 

You stayed in silence, closed your eyes, letting him press his lips into yours. He felt so warm, he tasted like champagne and mint.

 

He was delicious, his kiss was soft and....  
warm and....  
wet

 

You parted your lips to let him lick the inside of your mouth with his soft tongue. He was hugging you all the time, warming up your body. You were hugging back.

When you separated from that breathtaking kiss. He looked down at you and smiled.

Your were blushing you just kissed an almost stranger. It felt good but somehow wrong at the same time.

 

“Let’s go back, they are almost closing” he said as nothing happened while pulling you by the hand to the elevator.  
“Tomorrow I want to visit the Louvre, I’m sure you want to see the Mona Lisa too”

You just assented with your head. You were speechless.

  
_What’s wrong with me? How did I ever let him kiss me? I can’t recognize myself. I don’t even know this guy._

 

*** 

 

You woke up because someone was playing with your hand.  
“It worked” he said while looking at you with the biggest smile.

 

“Good Morning would have been a better greeting you know” you replied annoyed.

 

“Sorry I just didn’t knew how to wake you up. Get ready let’s go”

 

“It’s early. Why did you wake me up? Where are we going?” you were still half sleep. You wanted to sleep more.

 

“We’re going to the Louvre remember? We need to be early to get to see the Mona Lisa. I read it gets very crowded around it. Go get ready! ” he sounded like your dad

 

“Ok but you owe me breakfast" you sighed.

 

“Fine. I’ll get us some croissants and coffee on the way there”

 

You just looked at him with an annoyed face while headed to the bathroom.

When you got out of the bathroom to get going you found him waiting for you with a bag full of croissants, two eclairs and coffee.

 

“Here’s your breakfast babe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over Young K solo ver for days gone by. Truly a rollercoaster you don't ever want to end, adrenaline at it's max.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8ugl7NzD-A


	3. I’m not your babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took you by the hand, as if it was something natural to do...

“Babe?” He caught you off guard and you weren’t happy being called like that.

 

“What do you mean? Who let you call me like that? I have a name and you know it right?” you were lowkey mad.

 

He ignored your small rant and handed you an eclair and a coffee. Then pulled you by the wrist so you could follow him.

When you arrived to the museum, there were very few people. _He was right_

He asked you to take some pics of him outside the museum with the glass pyramid. He insisted to take some selfies with you too, but always using your phone.

Inside, he took the museum’s map and looked where the Mona Lisa was. He made you run there just to take a selfie with it. You were surprised how small the painting was.

 

“So you made me wake up early just to take a selfie with a painting ?” you asked annoyed.

 

“Of course not” he replied. “Now we can visit the museum in peace” he smiled. “I’ll invite you dinner to make up for it”

 

“Better be something delicious” you said with a smirk on your face.

 

He took you by the hand, as if it was something natural to do and started walking slowly looking at the paintings.

After walking a while, you entered a big room, with a very high ceiling that was made in part of glass where the light entered and touched the sculptures inside of it.

You couldn’t believe how beautiful that place was, full of white marble sculptures. You just stood in the middle of it trying to remember every detail of it, trying to catch as much as you could with your eyes.

 

“Do you like what you see?” he was standing in front of you watching you enjoy the view of the room.

 

“Yes, I mean it’s beautiful, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” you replied immediately.

 

A smirk drew in his face and he started laughing.

 

You were confused. But in a second you got what he meant and just started to talk fast, like when you’re nervous.

 

“I mean the museum, this room, the sculptures, the light, you know what I mean, don’t get me wrong, don’t play with me” 

 

He was laughing even louder...then he approached you, grabbed your face and just touched your lips with his in a small kiss.

 

“Thank you for coming with me in this trip" ------- "Thank you for not leaving me alone” he whispered

 

You just froze there in front of him. You didn’t know how to react, what to say or what to do.

 

_Why he keeps kissing me like that. Who does he think he is?_

_Why I’m this stupid and I don’t do nothing to stop him._

 

Finally you just looked at him and smiled.

 

“Let’s go back to the hostel, my feet hurt, I’m tired” you were exhausted.

 

“Why do you want to go back this early? The sun is just setting down, there’s still so much to see” he replied in a childish voice.

You pouted.

“I have an idea and it will be relaxing for you. Just let me buy something before we leave the museum”

 

You waited for him outside. You sat next to the big glass pyramid.

He came back with a mint-green bag in his hand.

 

When he saw you, he immediately took out his phone and took a photo of you there.

“You look so pretty, I HAD to take a picture” he tried to explain himself while you were giving him a mad stare for doing that.

 

It was actually one of the few times you saw him taking pics with his own phone.

He mostly asked you to take his photos with yours.

 

“So what’s the plan? You go shopping and I wait for you here while I’m tired?” you said in a sarcastic voice.

 

“Of course not babe. We’re seeing the rest of the city on a boat. What do you think?” He was saying this while pulling you to the Seine (the river) to take the boat.

He had bought tickets already.

 

“Don’t babe me!!!!” you cried in an angry tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy White Day 🍭
> 
> This chapter is short but full of sweetness. Expect more fluff the next one


	4. Don't play with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: He approached his hand to your face and cleaned some crumbs off the corner of your mouth :::

He turned to you and lifted a brow as if asking you why you were angry. Without waiting for an answer he continued walking.

You were confused but it felt nice that someone were taking care of you. Back home it was you who had to take care of your own stuff, you had no one to lean on to.

 

The tour took like one or two hours but for you it felt like forever.

It was a forever that you didn’t want to end, it was just perfect: the view, the company, the conversations you had.

He had actually bought macarons to share with you, that’s what was inside the green bag he was holding earlier.

 

“I chose the ones with the colors I liked” he said while chewing on one of them.

“Two of each color in case you want to try all of them too”

 

“It’s a giant box!!! there are like lots of them here” you were surprised

 

“I only got a box of 24 don’t make a big deal out of it. If you don’t want them then I'll eat all of  them by myself”

 

“Don’t take it so seriously Brian” you said while giving a bite to a pink macarron. “Thanks by the way. It’s like the first time someone buys something delicious for me” —— you kept on munching on them while smiling at him.

 

He approached his hand to your face and cleaned some crumbs off the corner of your mouth.

 

“Thanks to you for letting me” he said in a deep tone with a shy smile on his face.

 

Your cheeks went red and you felt your face burn under his touch. You didn’t want him to know that his touch made you nervous. But it was so obvious you could do nothing to hide it.

 

_I’m not a 15 anymore what’s happening to me?. He just touched my face and I feel like dying. Act normal._

 

“So...dinner now?, I know I owe you” he winked

 

“Well, I’m hungry. So I guess I won’t say no”----“Where are we going?”

 

He took you to Saint German the fancy cool neighborhood.

You couldn’t expect less from a guy who bought a box of 24 macarrons for just two people. _So extra_

You went to the mythical Deux Magots. He liked meat, you noticed.

You got a typical onion soup, cause it was delicious but you later regretted it cause it smelled.

So you tried to wash the smell off with a glass of champagne.

 

“When in Paris you drink champagne” you heard him saying that again.

 

“So, tell me more about you” you were getting very curious about him...a lot.

 

“There’s not much to say about me, you know a regular life” _That was a lie._

 

But what did you knew at that time? What will you ever know? _Nothing_

 

“I finally finished my studies and now I’m trying to figure out some stuff, enjoying life as much as I can” a smirk drew on his face.

His stare was fixed on you.

His eyes wouldn’t leave your eyes.

 

Your face started to burn _again_. You were under his spell, his charms were working on you.

 

“Oh that’s interesting” you blurted breaking the stare game and looking down into your food.

 

_He’s still looking at me. What should I do? What the hell does he want?_ _I just hope he’s not a serial killer or something. What??? I kissed a serial killer?_

 

Your brain just started to think a big amount of nonsense and you didn’t know how to stop it. You were feeling his eyes on you and didn’t want to look at him.

 

“Do you want to... He kept on staring at you while eating his food slowly.

 

“Do I want what?” you gathered some courage and looked back.

 

“You are very sensitive you know?” he laughed at you.-----“Do you want to go to Switzerland tomorrow?, that’s what I wanted to ask"

"You should have seen your face. I don’t know what are you thinking about” 

 

You covered you face with your hands. You felt so stupid.

 

_What’s wrong with me? Can I disappear right now?_

 

“I was playing with you babe. Don’t take it si seriously. Relax”

 

Next stop Switzerland: Bern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research to write this one and add some detail.  
> If you're reading this please bear with me.  
> I'm trying to write it as realistic as I can, so...this fic will have everything that can happen in life, expect this fake romance to heat up a bit. It's a summer love after all *wink* *wink*
> 
> Leave comments telling me what you think :)


	5. the 6th day or may I say Day6?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wore glasses today.  
> He looked smart.  
> You liked them on him.

More than 4 hours on a train with Brian. It was more interesting than you thought. You thought he’d be playing with you or flirting.

Indeed that’s what happened. It felt good, an ego booster in one hand

....you were falling for him in the other.

 

But it wasn’t his flirty personality that made you fall a little, it was the amount of stuff that you had in common and the fact that he took care of you ...without you even asking for it, he made you feel special.

He was so smart too, in a clever way, he had an answer for everything.

He wore glasses today. He looked smart. You liked them on him.

 

You fell asleep on his shoulder. It felt normal after 6 days traveling with him.

When you opened your eyes he was wearing his earphones and writing something on his small notebook.

You just stared up at his face full of concentration.

 

“Good Morning Sunshine!” He said while he kept writing.-----“Do you like music?”

 

“Oh --- Hi. You surprised me. Yes who doesn’t right?”

 

“So. What do you like?” he asked

 

_What’s this sudden music conversation. Don’t judge me for my taste in music please._

 

“Well my faves are Shawn, Lauv, Troye and----"

 

He approached his finger to your lips to make you stop talking.

You opened your eyes wider and gave him a mad stare.

He took one of his earphones and put it in your ear.

 

🎶 _I like me better when I’m with you..._

 

“LAUV!” you cried amazed

 

He approached his finger to his own lips now.

 

“There’s people sleeping don’t scream” he whispered

 

“Can we listen to _‘Paris in the rain’_? It’s my fave” you lowered your tone

 

A smirk drew on his face

 

“Of course babe, everything for you” he teased you.

 

And he started to sing it while looking for it on his phone.

You spent the time on the train talking about everything and nothing.

Stuff you like, places you want to visit, bucket lists, life stories, love stories.

You learned that an important part of his life happened in Canada.

You listened to music that both of you enjoyed, he sang along with most of the songs.

 

_His voice is beautiful. He could be a singer._

 

His voice was everything you needed. Soft and deep and somehow calming. You fell asleep on his shoulder again.

He woke you up with a touch on your cheek.

 

“We are almost there. Wake up! wake up!” he said in an annoying tone.

 

“Oh man!!! It felt like I slept forever” you scratched your head.

 

“I haven’t thought about this before. But we need a place to stay. Should we google a hostel to check in as soon as we can? Gladly is low season” you said in a sleepy tone

 

“I arranged our stay already. Don’t worry about it” he winked

 

“Huh?”

 

***

 

You arrived to a small cozy chalet not that far from the town. It was pretty with a nice minimal deco.

 

Big problem: it had only one bed

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch. Don’t worry” he said

 

“Why in the world didn’t you check if the place had two beds?” you cried

 

“Ok sorry. I didn’t thought about it. I only wanted a cute chalet since we’re in Switzerland"----- "A thank you would have been enough” he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

_He looked cute._

 

“Fine! Then the bedroom is mine. You cannot enter as it’s girls only” and you closed the door.

 

“Are you staying inside?” he yelled “I’m going out to watch the snow” he closed the door behind him.

 

You were in shock. You shouldn’t have gotten mad at him. He chose this cute little place after all and you’re getting all the benefits.

 

_I’m so selfish_

 

You went out and you saw him trying to snap some selfies in the snow.

You approached him carefully from behind and hugged him.

 

“I’m sorry. Thank you for this. Take the room I’ll be sleeping on the couch” you said trying to apologize.

 

He turned around. Took your face with his hands and when he tried to put his lips on yours you put your hand on his lips.

 

“What’s wrong?” he said surprised

 

“Why are you kissing me? You haven’t even asked for permission, you kiss me as it is the normal thing to do”

 

A big smirk drew on his face. You were confused. You thought he’d be mad because you stopped him.

 

He took your hand in his hand and approached it to his lips.

“May I kiss you miss?” and kissed your hand teasing you.

 

“Don’t be silly"

"I didn’t meant that. It’s just---- you always catch me off guard and I don’t know. It’s something weird that we kiss. I barely know you” you  said in a nervous tone while looking at your feet.

 

He walked towards a big pile of snow and started writing something on it.

 

You took a photo of him.

 

When he finished, it was written DAY6 on it.

 

“What does it mean?” you asked curiously

 

After few seconds of silence he said: “It’s today”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re not strangers” he replied ----- “We’ve been together for 6 days”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His voice in English is so deep, so sexy. I can imagine dying inside just by listening to him talking in front of me.  
> Check this short interview to get the feeling :3
> 
> https://twitter.com/stokesnfriends/status/1105864943793029120?s=21


	6. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: You felt his breath on your face, next second you were kissing and laughing at the same time :::

_Yes it was indeed your 6th day together_

 

The moment he said that, you threw a snow ball at him.

It was nice that you had grown a kind of intimacy. You felt comfortable around him, you just wanted to make clear you’re not his toy.

 

“What’s this huh?!?” “you’re going to regret it” he ran to a bigger pile of snow and threw a snow ball at you from there but failed. He fell into the pile.  
You were laughing and taking photos of him. He was smiling like a child. You were having so much fun playing like kids.

 

You ran to him to help him get out of that snow pile. When you approached he pulled making you fall on him.  
You felt his breath on your face, next second you were kissing and laughing at the same time.

 

He smiled into the kiss. Then it became a deeper one.

He started to lick and bite your lower lip and you let him.

You were exploring his mouth with your tongue too, savoring him, breathing him in.

 

After a few minutes you separated to grab some air. You were cold, it started snowing and you were covered in it.

You wanted to stand but he stopped you —-

 

“I’m — I’m kissing you because you let me...because I —- I like you”

 

You froze there on him. You were shocked. You didn’t know what to say. You weren't expecting any answer like this. You just threw a shy smile at him. 

It felt so good to feel like this. To feel that someone likes you.

 

“I—- I think you’re cute” you blurted. Your face went red _again_

 

You felt so stupid and just buried your face in his chest.

It started snowing harder. You went inside.

You decided to watch something on Netflix drink a bottle of wine, eat some sandwiches and call it a night because it was snowing so hard. It was getting late and you were tired.

You were in the living room on the couch that would be your bed later on.

He started to fall asleep while watching a movie so you told him you were exhausted and that he should better go to sleep.

 

“Go to the room, I’ll prepare my bed here. We have a long day tomorrow” you said pushing him to the room.

 

“Ok mom” he was half asleep but still managed to tease you.------“This room is boys only don’t forget” he winked.

 

You didn’t even look at him, you were too tired to even bother.

When you were preparing your bed spreading the sheets and looking for a pillow, he came out of the room. Took you by the wrist and pulled you next to him.

 

“Boys only but you’re invited” he whispered in your ear while pulling you inside.

 

“You’re so full of contradictions” you said with a confused look on your face.

 

Suddenly the sexy look on his face changed for a concerned one.  
“I don’t want you to sleep there, it’s cold. Take the room and I’ll sleep on the couch”

 

“Or....  
if you want... (he was looking at his feet)  
we can cuddle in here” his flirty look came back when turned to look at you in the eye.

 

You pulled him by the collar of his white t-shirt into a hot kiss.

He was smiling into the kiss while licking your lips like there was no tomorrow.

The kiss was deep, wet and long.

You were breathless but you still wanted to taste him.

He tasted so damn good.

He tasted like wine.

He tasted like your favorite candy.

 

He took you by the waist and crushed your body against his, you could feel his chest against yours.

It was firm and hard and you liked the feeling.

 

He was too shy to go further and you’re always shy anyways.

The kiss-pulling was a whole new courage demonstration from you.

You felt adventurous, but couldn’t do much.

 

When you finally separated from the kiss, he put his hands on your cheeks, looked you straight in the eyes and spoke on your lips

 

“I just wanted to make sure you won’t be cold”----“I’m going now. Good night babe”

 

You took the bottom of his long t-shirt to stop him. He turned around to see you.

 

“It’s girls only but you’re invited” you said in a small voice ------“also I’m cold and I can use a hug to fall asleep” you said in an even smaller voice looking down.

 

He continued walking towards the door. He closed it and you could see a grin on his face.  
He finally ran to you to hug you.

  
“I won’t let you be cold”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I miss Day6 so much TT  
> Keep on streaming days gone by to get Wonpil version :))))  
> We’re almost there
> 
> https://youtu.be/1nk5O__ALI8


	7. WANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: He stopped what he was doing to watch you and probably to enjoy the moment...fully :::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big DISCLAIMER here: 
> 
> Almost half of the chapter is smut, read it at your own risk. If you don’t want to read this kind of content wait for the next chapter *winks*  
> I changed the rating also, just in case
> 
> ::: Also finally we got the real story about his trip from Younghyun’s beautiful lips.  
> Check his Vlive 👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻
> 
> https://www.vlive.tv/video/120580
> 
> Lowkey waiting for subs 🤞🏻

You woke up, but your eyes were still closed. You could feel his breath ghosting on your nape, his arms around your waist hugging you.

He was hugging you so hard that you couldn’t break free from it, so you just decided to lay there until he wakes up. It felt good anyways.

It was the first time you slept with a guy next to you just for the sake of sleeping, nothing more, nothing less. It felt comfortable in a way.

Suddenly you heard him singing in your ear with the softest voice you’ve ever heard. His morning voice was a bit raspy but it was like honey.

 

🎶 _Please don’t forget me_  
_Cherish me, so that you could feel me_  
_Sing me, remember me_  
_So that I could last forever_ 🎶

 

A small smile drew on your face and you felt how he suddenly turned you around to face him.

“What’s that you’re singing in the morning? I’ve never heard that before”

“Oh it’s just a song I wrote. Do you like it? It’s for you”

You closed your eyes “sing it again please. I want to wake up to it” and you smiled childishly.

 

He sang this lines again and before you could open your eyes he kissed your lips softly.

You saw him smiling maliciously.

  
“So...will you have me for breakfast?” he dared to say.

 

You just pushed him playfully. You knew he was teasing you. You knew he had planned a long day ahead because he was willing to see as much as he could of Europe.

 

“I want real food you fool” you laughed.

 

“As you wish. Just remember this is a once in a lifetime offer” he laughed too.

 

The day was cold but sunny.The snow was covering all the city, it looked like you were walking on clouds. It was so beautiful.

You went to visit a famous lake, took a ride on a boat there, walked in the city discovering shops and small cafes.

He was holding your hand all the time, he planted soft small kisses on your lips, on your cheeks.

It was like a long date with your sweetheart, it was lovely, it seemed that you were in love, all smiley visiting the city.

Except that you weren’t in love at all, you weren’t a couple at all. You just were together making each other company until the Europe trip ends.

It was nothing that it looked like. It was just what it was. A couple of strangers who bumped into each other one night in Amsterdam.

 

The end of a long day full of photos and smiles and new discoveries led you to a small _fondue_ and _raclette_ restaurant in downtown. You were exhausted but couldn’t stop smiling. Each other’s company was exactly what you needed.

 

You ate deliciously and drank some 2 , maybe 3 bottles of wine.

 

Enough to give him the tipsy-flirty aura he had the day you met him. Enough to give you courage and make you feel adventurous.

 

Your hunger seemed to be satiated but in reality it led you to another newly discovered hunger you thought you didn’t have for your travel partner.

 

_He was in for the hunt too._

 

Neither of you thought about the consequences of tomorrow and by tomorrow I mean the very near future.

 

The second you stepped inside the chalet he closed the door behind him and pushed you against the wall.

He scanned you with a mischievous stare.

He was literally undressing you with his eyes while pinning you to the wall holding you by the wrists over your head.

A devilish smile drew on his lips. You felt like burning from the inside out.

 

You wanted to be eaten alive by him, be his pray. Let him hunt you, do as he pleased.

 

This beautiful stranger was not a stranger anymore, he was becoming your partner in crime he was ready to scratch where it started to itch. You couldn’t wait to get drunk of him. Maybe you were too drunk already, your senses were at it’s highest. Just a touch with the tip of his fingers on your lips were enough to make you twitch inside.

 

 _That night was unforgettable._ Or at least you couldn’t take it out of your mind even after your travel together ended. It was your first time in this stranger’s arms.

 

With his fingers running along your lips from right to left, you couldn’t help but to pull him even closer to you by the collar of his coat. He didn’t even had time to take off his coat before pinning you to the wall, he couldn’t wait to kiss you hungrily.

 

And you let him...

 

His soft wet lips were glued to yours while he was running his fingers under your shirt. You finally took his coat off. Started to play with his soft hair, running your fingers through it while devouring him through the heavy kiss both of you were performing.

 

_There was no time to breathe, no need to do it anyways._

 

His heavy breath on you was enough to keep you going. His tongue was snaking inside your mouth, licking every corner of it, searching for your tongue to start a battle. A battle where none of you were supposed to win.

 

Most of your clothes were covering the floor when he lifted you against the wall and took you to the couch. He sat you there and didn’t took his eyes off you while he were unbuttoning his shirt.

 

You felt brave enough to reach for his belt and pull him towards you. The bulge in his pants was just in front of your face. In a single movement you undid the belt and started to pull the zipper down.

He stopped what he was doing to watch you and probably to enjoy the moment...fully. He kept his eyes on you while you were doing your thing.

You took his boxers off, in the slowest way possible. You wanted to enjoy the view as much as you could, before starting to indulge him with your mouth.

 

A broad smile drew on your face when his manhood appeared in full in front of you. You took it in your right hand and looked up to find him watching every movement of yours. His face was full of lust and you liked it way too much. It burned your insides.

 

You started by licking it, teasing him a bit. You licked the soft tip until it was full of your spit, then you started by taking him in... _slowly._

 

He grunted out of pleasure, you moaned when it touched the back of your throat.  
He started pulling and pushing in a slow pace before he took you softly by the hair and continued thrusting harder in your mouth.

You moaned harder, you caressed his inner thighs, you squeezed his butt while he was enjoying the moment at his fullest with his head pulled to the back exposing his long and delicious neck.

After few minutes of pushing and pulling he stopped and carefully took it out of your mouth. He started to kiss your neck, biting it softly. It was his turn to give you pleasure, to show you what he’s made of.

He traced a line with his fingers from your lips to your right breast which he took entirely in his hand while he was giving some attention to your left nipple....A lick, a soft bite, a harder bite.

  
You moaned, called his name, took his head with your hands and pushed his face against your breasts. You wanted him to bite harder, to go further.  
Your excitement climbed with your breath getting deeper and your moans getting louder.

 

Good thing the chalets where far apart from each other. No one could hear you screaming for more, no one could hear him calling your name louder.

 

He decided foreplay was over. He locked eyes with you while he lifted you from the couch to place your body on his. With just a single movement you were straddling him ready to get all of him inside of you. You wanted him so bad. You were drunk with his manly smell, you loved his hands on you while he was pulling you down by the hips.

 

You called his name in a moan when you felt him filling you.

He was warm and big and so hard you couldn’t help but going crazy over him.

He was hitting you in the right spots guiding you up and down around his member while he was seating on the couch.

You were holding with your arms around his broad back grinding on him, feeling how he twitched inside you.

 

You started feeling it, you were loosing your sanity going faster and faster, pushing your nails on the skin of his back.

“Let’s go together babe. You feel so tight, I love it” he managed to say while he savored the skin of your neck, your chest, your nipples.

 

You were going faster, he was going deeper.

 

You couldn’t help it anymore, you were ready for the release crying his name out loud between moans and heavy breathing.

 

“Yes babe” he grunted “I’m almost there”

 

In one last movement you felt how his hot juices filled you while you were releasing yours.  _It was a perfect timing._

You both were finally satisfied, the hunger for each other was finally satiated. At least for tonight.

 

You fell on him.

 

He held you in his arms for a second before taking your face in his hands and kissing you deeply as if you haven’t kissed before.


	8. Venezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: You couldn’t help but to smile when you woke up and felt the heat of his body next to yours. The smell of him was still intoxicating ::

Next morning consequences: none of you remembered to set your alarm so you overslept and missed your train to Italy.  
Your head hurt as if it was about to explode.

  
You started to feel something you didn’t want to, you didn’t have to.

 _It’s_ _just_ _a_ _trip_ _partner_. _It_ _won’t_ _last_. _It_ _shouldn’t_. _It’s_ _just_ _for_ _fun_. _It’s_ _just_ _to_ _keep_ _each_ _other_ _company_ _while_ _traveling_.

You couldn’t help but to smile when you woke up and felt the heat of his body next to yours. The smell of him was still intoxicating.

Last night was nothing but perfect, but it meant nothing, _it_ _must_ _mean_ _nothing_.

He opened his eyes, a wide smile crossed his face when he saw you next to him.

“Good morning babe” he said in the sexiest morning voice you’ve ever heard.

You felt like you were dreaming. It felt so comfortable to be next to him.

“Morning you” you smiled wider but you felt a little bit awkward because yesterday wasn’t supposed to happen. Kisses were fine but you didn’t want to get involved in any other ways with him.

In a second you saw panic crossing his face.

  
“What happened?”

“We just missed our train” he muttered “It’s fine. We’ll have to hurry to the station to get new tickets. Be fast babe”

“I can’t. My head hurts. I need a coffee” you replied

You received a hug and a kiss on your forehead instead.

  
“I have a hangover too babe. But we have to get going we can’t miss Venezia” he said the last word imitating an italian accent.  
You laughed.

Next stop Italy: Venice

  
****

  
Venice was perfect. You arrived in the afternoon. You didn’t miss check in, so at least you got a place to stay at.

  
Both of you wanted to stay in because of the headache but you still managed to gather some strength, buy two big bottles of water and take a walk around the city.

It was obviously warmer than in Switzerland but still a bit chilly. He was wearing a leather jacket and a turtleneck a combo that looked fantastic on him.  
You were wearing a big dusty pink sweater, it was comfy.

Despite the hangover he insisted in taking photos and yes you were in charge of it because he wanted photos from all the angles. Your phone was getting out of memory space.

After visiting as much as you could —-you even reached the ever full of tourists Piazza San Marcos— you took a gondola ride. Brian insisted. He was looking very tired. You could see on his face that he wasn’t feeling very well.

“We should go back to the hostel” you told him.

“No babe. I want this right now with you” he managed to say in a deep raspy voice.

You took his face in your hands. He was feverish.

  
“We can do it tomorrow. We HAVE to go, you’re sick. Don’t even dare to say no”

“We don’t have much time. I want to enjoy this trip as much as I can” he sighed

You looked at him with a deep disapproving stare, then looked back at the gondolier and asked him to drop you as close as he could from the place you were staying.

When you arrived Brian was getting weaker. You asked the receptionist to help you take him to your room.  
You also asked for some medicine to lower the fever.

It was late already and you couldn’t go to any hospital. You believed it was a mixture of hangover and tiredness. He just needed to sleep.

“We’re here already, you just need to sleep” you took off his jacket, his turtle neck and wanted to take his pants to replace them with his pijamas.

“Woah babe! You are so fast undressing me. I didn’t knew you wanted me this much” he said in a weak voice.

“Shut up! We’re not doing anything. Better have some rest”

You left him on the bed to grab some wet towels to put on his forehead.

He was half asleep when you came back to give him the fever medicine.  
“Drink this and sleep” you said while caressing his head.

“Please don’t go baby. Don’t leave me alone, I need you” he mumbled.

“I’m here don’t worry. You’ll be fine tomorrow” you planted a kiss on his forehead and put a wet towel on it.

  
He closed his eyes and curved his lips in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is full of fluff to cool things down *winks*
> 
> Encore concert was the bomb!!!! I wish I was there, but at least I could stream both days.  
> Big thanks to the Mydays that make it possible :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • This is not happening again. I can’t be needing him this much •

He was asleep when you woke up in the morning. You approached to wipe some sweat he had on his forehead. He didn’t feel feverish anymore. He just needed some rest and water to recover.

You put some clothes on and went out without ever showering. You didn’t want to wake him up. You wanted to spoil him a bit, you wanted to get something delicious for breakfast for him. You wanted to surprise him.

When you arrived with your hands full of pastries and two cappuccinos he was already awake.

He ran to you. “Where were you? I panicked. I thought you left me” he pouted.

“I just went to get us something delicious for breakfast, sorry if I worried you” you said in a sad tone “I wanted to surprise you” you looked down.

He lifted your chin and planted a small kiss on your lips.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Of course. How wouldn’t I if you took care of me?” “Thank you babe” he took the box with pastries off your hands and opened it.

“It looks delicious” he gave a bite to one of them —-“thank you so much, you are the best” he said while chewing it.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better now, but don’t choke yourself on eating” you extended him a cappuccino.

He smiled with his eyes and threw a flying kiss at you.

After eating breakfast you told him you wanted to shower first before going to explore the city. He nodded while finishing his coffee.

When you were washing away the shampoo off your hair you heard a closing door sound and immediately saw his naked silhouette in front of you.

Your jaw literally dropped. 

“I wanted to give you a surprise too” he said in the sexiest tone you’ve ever heard.

He entered the shower and approached you slowly pushing you against the wall. He looked at you with lust in his eyes and started to kiss your neck.

 

“I thought I locked the door” you said mewling.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t” —he was over you.

 

_It was too late_

 

You started to feel needy as he kissed your wet skin slowly, exploring your body. You wanted him more than anything. Your insides started to twitch waiting for him.

Hot water was falling on him getting his hair, his face wet. Drops of water were running down his muscles like highlighting his tight lines.

He was the sexiest vision you’ve ever seen.

You guided his face to your needy nipples.

He licked, bit, sucked.

Your senses where heightened.

You were whispering his name...once....twice...again and again.

You were feeling too much. His tongue all over your body, the hot water, his skin under the tips of your fingers.

 

 _This_ _is_ _not_ _happening_ _again_. _I_ _can’t_ _be_ _needing_ _him_ _this_ _much_.

 

You felt the urge to have him inside, your core where pulsing, it needed some attention too.    “Get in” you moaned in a needy tone.

 

“Not yet baby, let me play a bit longer. I know you’re enjoying it” he bit your lower lip while running his hand down your torso, your tummy, until he reached lower.

He started caressing your folds accelerating your breath, your heartbeats.

You grabbed onto him and hid your face in the crook of his neck, you tried to contain your screams.

 

“Do you like it baby?" "Show me how you like it” he grunted

 

You were biting your lip trying not to loose your sanity. You looked up and devoured his lips, those sexy red lips that you just had all over.

He inserted his middle finger making you moan louder.

   
“Please baby, I want to feel YOU” you insisted. But he was playing with you, making you beg.

 

“Let me extend your pleasure” he said looking into your eyes and rubbing your core with his thumb.

 

You dug your nails on his back.

  
“Please” you begged. You couldn’t take it anymore. You needed him inside.

 

Suddenly, he took out his finger, took you by the thighs and made you jump wrapping your legs around him, landing on his erection. He started to push consistently inside you.  
Your hands on his hair pulling it softly, your lips on his lips were moving faster, brushing harder.

You were against the wall calling his name, asking for more.

 

“Harder” you moaned. Deeper you got. That fire started to gather inside you, you were almost there.

 

“Faster” you cried

 

He was almost there too. He was holding you by the waist moving you up and down over his manhood.

The feeling of him thrusting into you non stop, the warm water falling on your skin, the feel of his body pressing you against the wall....it was all sinful and felt so damn good.

You couldn’t hold it anymore, a loud moan escaped, your arms fell over his shoulders and you felt his hot liquids fill your insides.

 

You were both done. Sated.        

_It was breakfast after breakfast_

 

Your body felt lighter after the release. You never thought you wanted him this early in the morning. You never thought you wanted him in this way so much. 

 

He looked at you with hooded eyes and a playful smirk.  
“Sorry to interrupt your bath. I better go”

 

You legs were still around him, you pressed him tighter. “Stay” you said “and pass me the soap” you half smiled “Let’s finish this together too” your feet touched the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is My Day Selca Day and all the ones I’ve seen so far are super gorgeous.  
> Enjoy MDSD everyone ;)
> 
> About this chapter: once you pop you can’t stop. I hope you like this super long smut scene too *winks*


	10. When in Venice ride a Gondola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: Music was playing in the background. The gondolier was singing an Italian song for you. It felt so perfect, but so ephemeral at the same time :::

This new day in Venice was just wonderful. The weather was nice, sunny, not that cold (gotta remember it was still winter), it didn’t rain. You visited the places you couldn’t see the day before, you took even more photos.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Your phone was full, what a disaster!!!

 

“Let’s enjoy a gondola ride today” he said with a full teeth smile.

 

“But we ride one yesterday already” you replied concerned.

 

“That doesn’t count. I was sick and I want to remember it, with you there” he said.

 

A strange feeling invaded you, your face felt warm and the biggest smile ever appeared on your face.

 

“Ok as you wish babe” you replied

 

“Did—-did you just call me babe?” he asked with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

 

“Sorry, you heard nothing” you replied in a shy tone.

 

 _What have I done?_ *facepalms internally*

 

He couldn’t contain his happiness and just planted the softest kiss on your cheek.

 

“I love being your babe” he said playfully biting his lower lip.

 

“Don’t bother me. Just forget whatever I said. It never happened” this time you pulled him by the wrist to the gondola.

 

The ride was very romantic in a cinematic way. The small canals, the open sky. It was the afternoon and the sun was starting to hide, the sky was painted in pink and orange hues, it looked like one of those paintings you’ve seen in museums, it was clear but blurry. You felt like you were inside a _Canaletto_ masterpiece.

He was holding you by the hand while whispering sweet words to your ear.

 

“In this moment, right now, you can’t imagine how happy I am. All this beauty is overwhelming. Today the sky is most beautiful than ever”

 

Then he just sang some lines in a whisper——-

  
_🎶Only your smile makes me breathe_  
_Because of you I get_  
_Better better better baby_ —-

 

You couldn’t help but to smile. You turned to him to find yourself sinking in a pair of sparkly eyes that were looking back at you. You slowly run a finger over his jawline, his cheekbone and kissed him softly but steady.

The kiss tasted like candy, the sweetest candy you’ve ever tasted. He smelled like the fresh air after the rain. His lips felt as soft as the last clouds hanging on the burning sky.

You run your fingers through his hair while losing yourself in the softest kiss.

 

Music was playing in the background. The gondolier was singing an Italian song for you. It felt so perfect, but so ephemeral at the same time.

 

_The best moments in life last for the shortest time, they are not meant to last forever._

 

When you separated from the kiss, both of you were smiling, you were even holding hands. You didn’t say anything, you just enjoyed the moment, the music, the view, you were looking into each others eyes letting them to do all the talking.

 

When the ride was over it was dark already, you had to walk for a while to arrive to your hostel.

 

“You sing so well, you know that?”  
you broke the silence.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I’m singing for you” he replied shy

 

“Do you like to sing?” you asked curiously

 

“Yes I do. It’s just a hobby”  
“Shall we take a photo here?” he changed the topic and stood against the moonlight.

 

You smiled and took out your phone to take a selfie. But you couldn’t. Your phone memory was full and it wouldn’t take any other photo.

 

“Oops my phone is full of you. It’s rejecting to work anymore” you said giggling.

 

He laughed “how lucky is your phone right?”

 

“I’m serious. Where should I send you all your photos?” you showed him your photo gallery full of his photos.

 

“Hmmm. Sorry babe”  
“Well put them on a cloud and send me the link, then you can delete them from your phone”

 

“Ok, so where do I send you the link? I don’t even have your number” you pouted

 

“We can take this one with mine. So you can start invading my phone memory space too” he switched topic again.

 

“The moonlight is so pretty” he turned to look at the moon and sighed

 

You felt he was hiding something, but you didn’t wanted to attach to him either. Somehow you knew he was a nice person and that maybe there was something that he didn’t want to share with you. And you totally understood, because at the end of the day you were two strangers sharing some vacations. Making each other happy for a while and all you wanted is to enjoy these days with this wonderful mysterious boy that you met more than a week ago.  
So you didn’t really care about having his number or any social media, you just did as told, you kept those pics on a cloud and if he want them one day he’ll let you know how to share them with him. Those photos are beautiful memories from the best vacation you’ve never had.

 

He took you by the hand and you walked under the moon’s silver light to the hostel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with this chapter. I can't believe how can my imagination be so soft for Young K right now uwu  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> Lots of love <3


	11. When in Rome...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: But in the end his charms won :::

Next stop Italy: Rome

Everything was impossibly perfect. You were visiting all the places in Europe that he had wrote down in his small notebook. He had written some lines in korean mixed with english ones there too. He did that from time to time when you were resting your feet or just sitting somewhere enjoying the view and each other’s company.

You never asked what was that. You felt that it was something private like a journal or just maybe some poems.

Italy in general was a dreamy scenario, very romantic, full of history and narrow streets.

In Rome you visited lots of _piazzas_. The weather was getting warmer, you walked holding hands around the city taking pictures, eating the most delicious food ever.

You went to the Fontana di Trevi to take photos and make some impossible wishes while throwing some coins over your shoulder as they say you have to.

 

 _I_ _wish_ _this_ _trip_ _never_ _ends_

 

You just sighed and threw your coin trying to hide the sadness on your face.

He came to you, hugged you and kissed you softly.

 

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned.

 

“Yes I’m fine” you said smiling “I think I’m just hungry”

 

“I’m so hungry too I could eat 3 servings of pasta” he said excited.

 

You asked to some locals for a good place to eat and they pointed at a restaurant with a long queue outside.

 

“That’s Amore” they said “the best truffle pasta in the city”

 

“ _Grazie_ ” you replied with a smile

 

The line went surprisingly fast, or at least that’s how you felt it. You were like two love birds holding hands, looking at each other with loving eyes and giving each other small kisses on the cheeks, the nose, the lips.

He wanted to try the _carbonara_ too so you ended up by ordering two big dishes of pasta and a pizza.

You enjoyed your truffle pasta in silence while seeing him devour his own food.

It was so satisfying watching him eat, that you felt full just by staring at him, so you let him finish your pasta too.

 

“Italian food is the best” he said while putting some pasta in his mouth. “I could eat this forever” he smiled with his mouth full. “I should learn how to cook this” he spoke his thoughts out loud.

 

You giggled. You were starting to like him way too much. You were fighting with your inner self to stop this feeling. But at the end his charms won. You just let yourself lose in this feeling that was making you happy...at least while it lasted, while this trip lasted.

You were getting used to each other. Holding hands while visiting Rome or kissing in the Vatican city, in front of the Colosseum or in the way back to your hostel was the normal thing to do.

Everything was becoming very natural even the hot nights of lovemaking with the moon as your only witness and it’s light bathing your bare skin.

 

***

  
“What gelato flavor should I get?” you asked yourself out loud.

 

“Wild berries for my babe and same for me” he told the guy at the counter - he literally had the guts to chose your flavor-

 

“You just decided for me?” you pouted.

 

“That is the most delicious flavor ever” he passed the cone to you while throwing a flying kiss at you.

 

“Ok you win” you giggled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6 in ASC was everything I needed to keep on living.  
> Young K looked so handsome in that outfit ♥️... and his hair was just shiny and soft 😍 and his voice so deep 
> 
> Ok. I’ll stop. Watch for yourselves: https://youtu.be/rKrHDPU-I9g
> 
> ...and I hope you enjoy this chapter uwu


	12. The coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: The breeze coming from the ocean was cold but you were on fire :::

You took a small bus to go to the Amalfi coast as neither of you knew how to drive to just rent a car and go. It was a 3 hour trip that you spend mostly sleeping, singing to your favorite songs or being amazed by the beautiful view.

When you reached Amalfi you were in awe. You got a ride along the coast with small stops to take photos or grab something to drink and eat.  
In town, you rented a small airbnb with a view as you decided to rest there for the night before taking a train to your next stop.

First thing you did when you reached the apartment was to run to the balcony. Neither of you wanted to miss the sunset. That place was pure magic, it was like living in a dream, a dream which both of you didn’t want to wake up from.

You were watching in awe the beautiful Amalfi landscape from the balcony. Enjoying the last sun rays of the day. He was backhugging you. The moment couldn’t be more perfect.

 

Suddenly you felt his hot breath approaching your ear.

It tickled.

 

🎶Color me like that red sunset  
So i won’t lose myself🎶

 

He sang in a whisper in your ear and held you tighter.

 

You couldn’t help but to smile.  
“What will I do when you won’t be here to sing to me?” you said watching the sunset, without turning to him.

 

“Miss me” he whispered softly in your ear and started to lick the shell of your ear in the slowest way possible.

 

_It was so sexy_

 

You closed your eyes to enjoy that moment more intensely and released a soft groan.

You felt how he smiled while he kept on licking the skin on your ear.

 

“Do you like it?” his breath was getting deeper.

 

“How not to like it?” you returned the question.

 

His hands started to slide down your tight to lift your dress and then up until they reached the skin of your breasts.

His movements were extremely slow and soft as if he was trying to extend the moment as much as he could.

He started to tease your right nipple with the tips of his fingers while he kept hugging your waist with his other arm.

You glued your back against him just to feel his growing manhood pushing back against you.

The view was perfect. The feel of his fingers on your skin was perfect.

 

The two of you in front of the pinkish red sunset and nothing else. You felt like you were the only ones there.  
Only the sea was the witness of your lust, sins....love?, maybe.

 

You weren’t in love with each other. That was a fact. You just had an intense need for this kind of contact. You got used to be like this, skin against skin, the pleasure that you were able to deliver to each other. Both of you knew that this will have an end and you just wanted to make the most of each moment you had left.

Once your nipple was hard and needy his hand started to go south. His touch was feather-like.  
When he reached the edge of your underwear he stopped. Kissed your shoulder and continued to go under it until he reached your hot humid folds. He placed two fingers carefully just in the right spot -he knew how to make you call for his name- and started to move them in a circular motion.

You mewled. It was too much to take, the pleasure was creeping up to your head, you needed to hold on something to maintain your sanity. You held with both hands to the railing of the balcony.

 

“Brian” you moaned  
“Yes babe” he moaned back touching you deeper  
One finger in...  
Two fingers in...

 

Meanwhile he kept caressing your core with his thumb. His long fingers were going  
in and out...  
in and out...

 

You started to buck your hips at his pace until you felt it.  
It was coming. You couldn’t take it anymore. You came there with him giving you all this sensorial overload.

 

He stopped (his fingers still moving lazily inside you), approached his lips to your ear “I love how wet you feel, it’s driving me insane”  
“Will you come once more for me babe?” he said in a lustful tone while moving his hand towards your inner thigh caressing it, going up your butt cheek.

 

“Anything for you Bri” you said gasping while trying to breathe normally again, still recovering from the heavenly orgasm his fingers gave you.

 

You wanted to kiss him, but you were also curious about what he will do next, so you didn’t turn. You kept enjoying the view of the landscape while letting him do whatever he wants to you.

 

_And he didn’t deceive._

 

He lifted the back of your dress this time and started running his finger tips along the edge of your underwear. He released your waist from his grip just to take care of his own pants’ zipper.

The sound of the unzipping made your insides twitch even more, you felt the ocean within you.  
Just the anticipation of him inside you was enough to make you even needier, you couldn’t take any more teasing, you wanted to come again with him inside you, you wanted to feel him filling you, you wanted to feel his velvety manhood touch your walls in the way the knew you like.

 

_The breeze coming from the ocean was cold but you were on fire._

 

“Come on babe, I’m waiting for you” you half cried half moaned pushing your body against his without turning around.

 

“Don’t be impatient sugar” he said in a soft raspy voice. And started to kiss your neck from over your shoulder. You reached his hair and started to run your fingers through it.

 

His fingers found the exact spot between your legs and moved the lacy fabric to the side to make space for his erection to reach your twitching insides.

You jumped a bit and released a short groan out of surprise when you felt him pushing into you.  
Your heart was beating faster and faster out of excitement. The grip of your hand on the railing tightened. You were losing your mind, you loved how he filled you and felt so strong between your walls. You threw your head back on his shoulder exposing your neck to him.

Both of his hands where holding you by the hips while he pushed and pulled further and faster.

 

“you——you feel——- delicioussssss” you hissed in a long moan.

 

You felt him smiling on your neck while he was kissing it.

His hand started you roam your body sliding up....your hips, your waist, your breasts, your neck, your jawline....

 

His finger tips on your skin tickled and it was the best feeling ever. You released his hair from your touch and took two of his fingers close to your lips, you licked, sucked and bit them to contain yourself from screaming louder.

 

“That’s my girl” he grunted while he was giving some attention to your nipples with his spare hand, pinching them playfully.

 

Then he went faster taking you from behind. He took his fingers out of your mouth to hold onto your hips tighter while going deeper into you.  
“I’m feeling it babe” he cried “are you there?”

 

“Oh babe—-go———faster” you cried

 

And so he did. You heard him breathing deep and slow behind you and felt a tighter hug before feeling him releasing into you just seconds after you came once again.

All of the juices started to run down your inner tights.

He turned you around and held you tightly as if he wanted that your bodies became one.

 

“Time to clean all this mess babe” he smiled and lifted you to take you to the shower.

 

“Brian, you’re amazing” you said taking your breath back while putting your hands around his neck to hold onto him.

 

The shower went slowly. Your skin felt sensitive after the lovemaking so the hot water was calming.

You showered together. He washed your hair, you put soap on his broad back.

You kissed slowly, you felt your skin against his skin.You washed all the lust away. You washed all the sins aways.

 

_You_ _wished_ _you_ _could_ _have_ _washed_ _all_ _the_ _memories_ _away_ _too_.

Soon you wouldn’t be able to see him again.

 

You dried each other’s hair and you went to sleep. You lied your head on his chest and hugged him by the waist. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and hugged you back.

 

Last stop: Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh well...  
> Yesterday was a rollercoaster of emotions with the amount of Young K pics shared on JYP fans site
> 
> Watch Playlist by DAY6 it is so cute uwu : https://www.vlive.tv/video/124849


	13. It's in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~He drank from you~

You were impressed when you arrived to the Spanish city. All the colors, the people, the weather. All of it was warmer, you felt like loosening, suddenly all your shyness disappeared.

The city was loud, it felt alive. As soon as you felt this Barcelona vibe within you, you grabbed his face and kissed him without even breathing.

 

“Woah babe! Where that came from?” he faked surprise.  
“I’m liking it a lot” he bit his lower lip.

 

Your face turned red. You were embarrassed by your sudden impulse. You just covered your eyes with your hands “Sorry—— it was nothing”

 

“Hey babe don’t say sorry. I’m looking forward to more of those” he grabbed your hand and started walking to discover Barcelona’s streets.

 

The few days you spent in this city were the most enjoyable, not only the company but the visiting. This city was full of life. Gaudí was everywhere, he was definitely your favorite architect. You visited from the most notable buildings - the Sagrada Familia - to the least - Casa Vicens, without leaving out the famous Parc Güell.

You visted during the morning and spent the afternoon eating delicious food and drinking liters of sangria until you were lit enough to party like locals do.

After the wine reached every single cell in your bodies, the dancing was more enjoyable as you didn’t care anymore about anything. You just enjoyed the rhythm let your bodies do the moving. It felt like only both of you existed on this earth.

The music, the atmosphere, the drinks, all of it awakened your senses and turned you on.  
Every night you got lost in each other, without hesitation, both of your tried to enjoy your last days together to the max.

 

_The last night was different_

 

You were leaving the next day in the afternoon and he would be leaving the day after. He couldn’t find a plane ticket on the same day as you, so he decided it was better. That way he would be able to stay with you until the very end without feeling the pressure of his own flight schedule.

You went to dinner to the fanciest restaurant you found. You ate paella and drank red wine followed by some cocktails that came in this crystal glasses shaped as some underwater animal.

You talked and talked as if you had an eternity to do so, but in reality you were wishing to stop time so you wouldn’t have to separate from each other.

You left the place when it closed and walked in the night holding hands with your fingers intertwined.  
Both of you knew it was your last night together, but none of you wanted to acknowledge it, neither of wanted to talk about it, as if you’d stop time in that way.

That night everything went slowly, feelings were involved against your will.

 

_You heart won over your head_

 

You were quiet when you arrived to your room, both of you wanting the same.

You sat on the edge of the bed. He approached and run the tip of his finger from your forehead down to your nose, your lips, your chin, your neck. He stopped at your collarbone. Kissed you slowly, biting your bottom lip softy before asking for entrance with the tip of his tongue. You parted your lips and let him in, you sighed into the kiss, you didn’t want this heaven to end. He deepened the kiss just enough to ignite a fire inside you.

 

“Tonight...let me make it unforgettable” he smiled looking deeply into your eyes.

 

A tear run down your cheek, you were shaking. You fell for him, you never wanted it.  
You smiled despite the sadness of having to lose him.

 

“Don’t cry babe, let me take care of you” he dried your tear with his thumb and started to kiss your neck slowly.

 

He took off your jacket and run his hands through your upper body as if wanting to remember exactly how the touch, the forms of your body felt like.

You mewled. You wanted this night never come to an end.

He pushed you softly to the bed and started to go south.

You were ecstatic, so you just let him do whatever he wanted. He always surprised you anyways.

He ran his hands over your tights and in the way up they went under your skirt.  
He approached his head and started to blow hot air directly onto your core.

In one movement, he took off your underwear and spread your legs apart.

 

“Just enjoy it babe” he said with a playful smirk on his face looking up to you from in between your legs.

 

You just managed to reply with a moan because his tongue was all over your folds as soon as he finished his sentence.

The heat was going up from in between your legs to your head. You couldn’t think straight anymore with his hot tongue snaking over and into you. He was eating you alive.

He licked and sucked just in the right places while his hands where pinning you to the bed by the hips.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You’ve never felt this much pleasure in your life. You were holding onto the bed sheets, mewling, moaning, screaming, bucking your hips against his open mouth.

He was going faster with his tongue, breathing deeper, growling out of excitement. He slid his hands down to your inner tights to spread your legs even further.

The fire was finally reaching the exact point and you came with a long moan with your hands on his head trying to guide him further.

 

_He drank from you_

 

“Brian. I love it” you said between moans.

 

He looked up, licking his lips and then wiping them with the back of his hand.

 

“You are delicious” he bit his lower lip, got up on the bed and crawled over you.

 

“You naughty boy” you smiled lustfully and pushed your lips against his in a sinful kiss, all tongue and teeth.

 

“I love my taste on your lips” you moaned into the kiss.

 

He smiled on your lips and started taking off your blouse just to go down and taste the rest of your body while he undressed himself too.

He just left the short black skirt on you. His naked body was on you while he looked straight into your eyes.

You felt two fingers of his going into you, as exploring the place before pushing his whole manhood between your dripping walls.

He never broke the eye contact while doing so.

You just opened your eyes bigger when you felt him pushing far into your insides, then a big smile when it got into place.

His lips brushing against your nipples, his erection thrusting deeper into you as you lifted your hips to feel him hitting that delightful spot harder and harder.

His breath was ghosting over your face while you where holding onto him tighter. You just wanted to feel each centimeter of his into you for as long as you could. You wanted it to be unforgettable.

His pace was slow to make the moment last longer. You liked how his body felt over yours, his skin brushing your skin, his weight over yours.

You reached down his back to squeeze his butt cheeks. He released a raspy grunt. You were satisfied with your work so you kept running your hands over the back of his body while he kept thrusting into you slowly, lazily.

 

He suddenly turned you over him, so you could ride him freely.  
“I want to watch you enjoying it” he murmured.

 

He took you by the waist from under the skirt and pinned you down over his manhood.

 

You went crazy. “I love it Brian. Keep pulling me down” you groaned, you almost lost your voice out of pleasure. He surely knew how you liked it.

 

You grinded, you went up and down until you couldn’t hold it anymore. He moved one hand from your waist down to massage the soft skin between your legs while the other one went up to cup one your breasts. He was increasing your pleasure for you to come on him.

And you did so. You felt that fire burning your insides until you couldn’t take it anymore. You let your whole body fall on his. He held you tighter and with a couple more pushes he came into you.

He rested inside you for a while. Holding you down, not wanting to release you.

You fell asleep with him inside. It felt so comfortable, he was so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is approaching and I'm getting emotional TT
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-1TGNmQqZA


	14. Kiss me goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::: But you knew deep inside your heart that nothing lasts forever :::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of mixed feelings here :'(

“Morning babe” you heard him from behind you.

 

You turned your head and kissed him softly “Morning” you said.

 

He was holding you from behind cupping your breasts with his hands. It felt like he didn’t want you to go. As soon as he tightened his hold you felt something harden against you.

 

“What about having me for breakfast this time?” he whispered with a deep voice in your ear.

 

You giggled. You were nervous for no reason. Maybe your subconscious blocking the fact that you only had few more hours with Brian.

You just pushed back as a sign that you wanted him. He shifted his hand from your breast to the pulsing core between your legs to rub it softly. Then he guided his already enlarged member to your insides.

You groaned, you were more than ready for him. You pushed back again, you wanted to have him deep inside you, you wanted to feel him for the last time.

He kissed the back of your neck, you shoulder and started to thrust into you, faster and deeper, slapping your insides as if he wanted to feel the most of you.

 

“Oh god you feel so good babe” he said between grunts and moans.

 

“I love it Brian———ha——-harder” you begged mewling.

 

He held your waist and did as you asked.

You were holding onto his tights harder, you were shaking. It felt so damn good how your walls tightened around his warm and slippery member.

You started to shake, you couldn’t hold it anymore. It was heaven. You cried his name and pushed back once more to feel that he came with you.

 

“I’m going to miss you babe” he moaned in your ear.

 

You started to tear. You turned around, grabbed his face between your hands and kissed him, deeply, softly. By the time you separated you were both tearing.

 

***

 

“That’s your flight they are calling babe” he sighed looking down while holding your hand.

 

He held you tight and kissed your cheek.

 

“It was wonderful too meet you. I will never forget you” he said while caressing your hair.

 

“I will never forget you either. I wish you the best” you held him tighter and kissed him on the lips. You couldn’t stop crying while doing so.

 

“Don’t be sad. It was all good and we had a great time” he wiped your tears with his thumbs.

 

You reached for something in your pocket. “I got this in Switzerland and I want you to have it”

 

It was a small and flat wooden heart painted in red.

 

“It’s beautiful” he said surprised “but I have nothing for you. I’m sorry” he lowered the tone of his voice and looked at the small gift, holding it.

 

“You spend all this time with me” you said “memories are an even greater gift”

 

“Thank you for coming with me” he looked you in the eyes and held your hand tighter.

 

“I have to go now” you separated from him.

 

“I’ll call you to make sure you arrived well” he smiled “it was more than a pleasure meeting you”

 

“Brian you’re such a tease” you threw a flying kiss at him while going.

 

He stretched his arm and opened his hand as grabbing the kiss in the air. He approached his hand to his heart.

You smiled and walked to the gate without turning around anymore.  
Tears were falling on your face.

 

***

 

Back to your regular life you tried to suppress all the feelings that started to grow inside you towards this beautiful stranger with whom you spent a considerable amount of time.  
The best vacations you ever had. You were broke but happy. You just needed to start your routine again to get back the money you spent and leave this vacation time as a beautiful memory from the past.

 

“Hello?” you answered your phone to an unknown number

 

“Hey you” you heard his voice on the other side.

 

A smile drew on your face. You knew he was smiling too.

 

“Brian? Is that you?“ you teased him.

 

“Did you arrive well home? Sorry I couldn’t call you before. I lost my phone. But I was worried about you” he explained concerned.

 

“I never expected you too call.  
Yes, yes I’m fine” “Are you in Korea already?” you sounded too excited but what the hell

 

“I just landed. I promised that I’ll call. I can’t lie to my babe.” he said with bit of sadness in his voice

“My friends came to meet me, we’re going on a trip together” he kept talking.

 

“Oh well. Have fun there”  
“And...thank you again”  
“It was wonderful meeting you”

 

“My pleasure babe”  
“Take good care of yourself”  
“I’m gonna miss you”

 

“Me too” - a tear run over your cheek.  
“Have a beautiful life Brian”

And you hung up the phone. You couldn’t take this long good bye conversation anymore. It was a weird mixture of happiness and pain.

Yes it was great to meet him and spend your vacation time with him but at the same time you wished that you didn’t have those memories because it was painful to know that you wouldn’t see him anymore.

But you knew deep inside your heart that _nothing lasts forever_.


	15. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

They say you don’t chose your bias, that your bias choses you. They are right because I never saw this coming, I was peacefully living my life until he broke in it and never left my thoughts again. 

Now I can’t barely breath without him because I see him everywhere even if I don’t want to see him. He’s always there in my mind, my dreams, my phone screen hahaha. 

He just makes me happy and that’s how it is, he’s an eternal sunshine that gives me the best smiles. 

I wish he’s as happy as I am. I wish he finds the love of his life as I have found mine. 

[...] lots of love to Kang Younghyun <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who read my first and only fanfic. I had so much fun writing it.  
> Lots of love (^o^)
> 
> This song is perfect to end this fic.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsvFfL0HTY8

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. So please leave some coments. I accept any kind of advice and consctructive criticism. I’ll be updating when I can. I still dk how many chapters this will have >.<
> 
> Lots of love to anyone giving it a try and reading this one :)


End file.
